how sonic and friends met pacman
by silver hedgehog 1
Summary: one day sonic and friends meet a yellow ball know as pacman and they find out he is not as nice as he said they find out he works for dr eggman and dr eggman gets them to fight but in the end they find out why he worked with eggman
1. Chapter 1

it was a sunny day on green hill zone sonic and tails and knuckles and shadow and silver were enjoying the sun I wish it was like this in my world said silver. don't worry I will change your future said sonic. that would be great silver said. hmm it's a ok day said shadow. its a great day but I should be guarding the master emerald said knuckles chill knuckles its a nice day have a break from guarding the master emerald said tails. what happens if eggman takes it said knuckles. dont worry we broke his ship he wont be going anywhere said sonic tails and shadow and silver. what happens if he fixes it said knuckles. he wont don't worry said sonic. any way getting off egg head its have lunch said tails. yes please what have you found tails said sonic. I found this weird fruit over there said tails yum yum I so need this said silver. me first I so need this to keep my strength up to guard the master emerald said knuckles what about me I will have some too said shadow I will try as you all know I love chill dogs but will try this fruit said sonic. all of them started eating the fruit next minute they all saw a yellow ball what in the world is that sonic said tails. don't worry I will deal with it said shadow. no shadow I will use my powers to take it down said silver. I will dig under it and fight that thing said knuckles. yeah and I will attack and do my spin attack on it said sonic. hi I am pacman can I have your fruit I am really hungry said pacman. no you may not have our fruit said tails you will have to fight me for mine said sonic. and mine as well its no use said silver hmm you will never have mine said shadow. hes not only after our fruit hes after the master emerald as well said knuckles. no you don't understand I must have that fruit and what is a master emerald said pacman. like you don't know eggman send you said knuckles. who is eggman said pacman. well he is the bad guy and so r you said sonic and tails yeah you look it to me said shadow. just give up now pacman or else said silver. please if I don't eat the fruit and my power berries i cant beat the ghosts said pacman. GHOSTS ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha sonic tails shadow and silver said. its true they will be here any minute said pacman. where do they come from the sky sonic and tails said. yeah they do said pacman. ha ha ha not this again said silver and shadow. and oh no they r here i told you quick i need them said pacman. with that pacman had all there fruit in one go HEY THAT WAS OURS sonic tails shadow knuckles and silver said i am so sorry but i need it to do this said pacman. and what they saw next was he started to eat the ghosts what in the world r you doing sonic tails knuckles and shadow and silver said. iam saving your world and mine said pacman. that is my job said sonic and its mine as well for the future said silver hmm you r not taking my job you got that said shadow and I help save the world too as well as looking after the master emerald said knuckles. and I have helped sonic like forever you will not take that away from me said tails. look guys i don't want to fight you said pacman. well too bad you have had our fruit and had ghost in front of us said sonic,tails,shadow,silver,knuckles said. but but i told you i needed the fruit said pacman. well you r in our world you will have to get some or else said sonic or else what said pacman or else I will put you high in the air and you wont be able to get down said silver. I would like to see you try said pacman. right i will said silver and will that he put pacman right in the air good one silver said sonic. yeah you were great said tails. just leave him there said shadow. yeah you can stay up there for good as for me i have to get back to the master emerald so i will leave you in the hands of sonic and tails and shadow and silver you have him don't let him go silver ok bye said knuckles. bye knuckles sonic, tails, shadow silver said. please let me down i will get you more fruit said pacman and you wont eat it this time said sonic. hmm i think he will again yeah he will said shadow. yeah he could not go with out having that fruit said tails. i will let you down if you will get us the fruit said i will i am going now said pacman. and with that he was off. i don't think you should have let him go said shadow. yeah what happens if he is working for eggman said sonic. sonics right you know silver said tails. i know i wish so too but lets see what happens if he does bring back the fruit said silver. and with that next thing they say knuckles come back its gone its gone said knuckles. whats gone knuckles said sonic. the master emerald and where is pacman said knuckles silver let him go to get us more fruit i don't trust him at all said knuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't trust him too said sonic. yeah and me as well sonic said tails. yeah he better come back with the fruit or else i will look for him said before me your not I was the one who let him go I should get him back said silver. you guys I bet before he met us he took the master emerald and took our fruit too because he is so doing this for eggman its got eggmans name all over this said knuckles. ho ho ho ho ho how right you are said Dr eggman. dr egg face what r you doing here said sonic. the doctor you did this why do this said shadow. ho ho ho ho shadow did you not know it was me that got pacman in this world because he can eat anything I want him to eat sonic said eggman. you will never get away with that for the future I will help my friends and if you want sonic you have to go though me said silver. and me too dr egg face you will not hurt sonic while I am here and I am not going anywhere said tails. or me so sorry doctor but I will stay and help sonic forever said shadow. and don't forget me you will not hurt sonic and also give me back the master emerald said knuckles. ho ho ho ho ho pacman could you give me the master emerald now said eggman. don't do it said sonic. no don`t he is bad and if you r good you wont said tails. look if you do it the world will be no more said shadow. no you can't I am trying to make a better future you will make it bad if you give it to eggman and I have come to far to lose my future now said silver. ho ho ho ho he cant hear you its only me he listens too pacman eat sonic and his friends said eggman. oh no you don't right I see what we must do we must get pacman on our side said sonic. but how sonic he wont listen to us remember what eggman said tails said.


End file.
